Blog użytkownika:Wedkarski/Wikianin od kuchni – wywiad z Pirrem
Cześć! W pierwszym wakacyjnym Wikianinie od kuchni mam przyjemność zaprezentować Wam Pirra, ciekawego użytkownika, który m.in. jest administratorem Bakugan Fan Fiction Wiki, byłym projektantem na Centrum Społeczności oraz twórcą i pierwszym redaktorem Wikianina od kuchni. Już nie pełni funkcji redaktora, a teraz sam zostanie przepytany – liczę na to, że wywiad się spodoba. Życzę miłego czytania! ---- http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/c/c3/4004899.png ---- ;Hej Pirr, witaj w Wikianinie od kuchni. Możesz opowiedzieć w kilku zdaniach o sobie? :Witaj, Wedkarski. Dziękuję za zaszczyt zostania kolejnym "gotowanym" Wikianinem. Co by tu o sobie rzec... Nazywam się Piotrek i mam przyjemność uczęszczać do technikum informatycznego. No cóż... Nie będę oryginalny, jeśli napiszę, że w wolnym czasie odwiedzam różne wiki i gram w gry. ;A w jakie gry konkretnie grasz? Masz jakiś ulubiony gatunek czy same tytuły? :Dobre pytanie... Nie uważam siebie za jakiegoś "super-hiper-ekstra" gracza. Granie w gry po prostu odpręża. :Szczególnie podobają mi się gry wyścigowe z seriami Need for Speed, Burnout i Flatout na czele. Czasem ze znajomymi pogram w znane wszystkim Counter-Strike czy Minecraft, choć rzadko się to zdarza. Battlefield 3 czy jedna z gier Grand Theft Auto też "się zdarzy". ;Rozumiem. W kwestii podstawowych informacji o tobie, mógłbyś jeszcze powiedzieć nam parę słów o swoim nicku, a właściwie o nickach, bo śmiało można powiedzieć, że ta sprawa wygląda u ciebie wyjątkowo ciekawie. :Zacznę od początku. Mój pierwszy nick na znanym nam serwisie był zlepkiem przypadkowych liter wymyślonym na potrzeby prostej gry przeglądarkowej - My Fantasy Online (2). :Drugi nick - Piteeek - ma trochę bardziej złożoną historię. Korzystając z dobrodziejstw MediaWiki na projekcie, na którym edycję rozpocząłem, kontynuuję, ale nie zakończę, odkryłem opcję zmiany nicka. :Wraz z innymi użytkownikami (którzy nazywali mnie wtedy "Pit") postanowiliśmy zmienić nasze identyfikatory. Byłem niewyspany, na innej stronie myślałem na najgłupszą nazwą nawiązującą do mojego imienia. :Oczywiście biedny EnP pomylił strony i wpisał nick nie tam gdzie trzeba. Później tak się tego wstydził, że zaczął zrzucać całą winę na lokalny "sprzęt tworzący internety". :Gdy pewnego dnia zostałem "obdarowany" możliwością zmiany nicka, postanowiłem znaleźć taki, który będzie nawiązywał do mojego imienia i mniej problematyczny od Pitee'e'''ka. :Przeglądając książkę, którą otrzymałem w drugiej klasie gimnazjum, "nadziałem się" na irlandzki zamek "Birr". Skończyło się na podmianie "B" na "P". Nowy nick bardzo mi się podoba, gdyż może być przeróżnie rozumiany i całkiem fajnie komponuje się z '''Pi'Botem. :Jednym ze sposobów do poznania użytkownika jest jego avatar. Swój zapożyczyłem z gry MechQuest od... Robixa - mojej postaci. Avatar bota to wizerunek mecha "S.S. Starlight" z "finałowej" misji w tej grze. ;Spodziewałem się długiej i wyczerpującej odpowiedzi http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png. Przejdźmy do kwestii stażu na Wikii i opinii o niej. Na początek opowiedz swoją historię - jak zaczynałeś, dobrze wspominasz początki? :Zaczynałem dosyć niepozornie - szukałem informacji o anime "Bakugan", które zobaczyłem w telewizji (jeden odcinek, ale zawsze). Pomocna okazała się angielska wiki na ten temat, co zapewne było związane z tym, że do sierpnia 2011 nie byłem świadomy o istnieniu wersji polskiej. Ups... :Jako, że nie lubię trzymać się kanonu (ot, peszek), zainteresowała mnie podniszczona BakuFanon Wiki (dziś Bakugan Fan Fiction Wiki). Odchodząc od tematu - teraz widok domyślnego motywu "Rockgarden" przypomina mi o tych minonych dniach. :Założyłem konto, by być dokładnym, 13 maja 2011 roku... w piątek. Choć nie ciągnęło mnie do pisania własnych "dzieł", poprawianie innych prac odbiło mi się "czkawką" w postaci praw administratora. :Swoje początki, upływające pod znakiem szkolenia się z kaskadowych arkuszy stylów, kłótni z użytkownikiem Dawidn99 czy nieoficjalnej "adopcji" wiki po Buzzku, wspominam bardzo dobrze. Gdybym wtedy się nie zarejestrował, na poznałbym wielu ciekawych osób, w tym ciebie, nie rozwinąłbym się tak w kwestii stylizacji stron i wiele, wiele więcej. ;Ciekawie. To było jednak już dobre trzy lata temu... jak oceniasz rozwój Wikii od tego czasu, m.in. trwający Projekt Darwin[który od jakiegoś czasu już nie jest Darwinem]? :To były czasy "postoasisowe", więc nie wypowiem się w sprawie jej wprowadzenia. Wikia, w tym czasie który ja mogłem obserwować, zmierzała do ułatwienia komunikacji między użytkownikami i dostosowania się do pędzącego rynku urządzeń mobilnych. Różnie można to oceniać, ale nowe typy sprzętu prędzej czy później wymusiłyby zmiany. ;A co powiesz o rozszerzeniach od Wikii? Które przypadły ci do gustu, a których nie lubisz i wolałbyś się ich pozbyć? :Rozszerzenia Wikii są dosyć ciekawymi tworami, choć wydaje mi się, że mocno spowalniają cykl aktualizacji MediaWiki na tym "hostingu". :Bardzo mi się podoba forma zacieśniania społeczności zwana czatem, a także blogi, na których można łatwo zorganizować nawet dłuższe wypociny (jak ten wywiad). Warto jednak zaznaczyć, że czat powoli jest wypierany przez komunikatory jak Skype. Lubię też Tablicę Wiadomości za brak problemów z "niepodpisującymi się leniwcami" i rozbudowany system powiadomień. :Nie podoba mi się VisualEditor. Długo się wczytuje, wprowadza większy chaos w okienkach modalnych (ma oddzielny styl względem czatowych czy ogólnowikiowych) i pokazuje "parcie" na początkujących i Oasisa zapominając o bardziej "ogarniętych" userach i osobach korzystających z Monobooka (przeszkadza mi "ukrycie" trybu źródłowego i jego forma - pływającego okna). ;A czy twoim zdaniem są jakieś szanse na to, żeby VisualEditor w przyszłości był na tyle dobry, aby całkowicie zastąpić klasyczne edytowanie? :VisualEditor ma szansę na stanie się dobrym edytorem pod warunkiem, że Wikia spostrzeże się, że jej serwery nie tylko IPkami i początkującymi żyją. ;A właśnie - IPki. Jakie jest twoje nastawienie do niezarejestrowanych i nowych użytkowników - pamiętasz o zakładaniu dobrej woli? :Wszystko zależy od zachowania IPków. Jeśli edycje tej grupy użytkowników rażąco łamią zasady, nakładam blokadę na dwa tygodnie. Dluższa nie ma sensu, gdyż taka Neostrada skacze po zakresach jak durna, a użytkownik... albo odpuści, albo zarwie kolejną blokadę. :W przypadku mniej rażących ataków IPków, staram się z nimi jakoś porozumieć, poobserwować sytuację. Pomocne okazują się komentarze pod artykułami, gdyż tam się najczęściej udzielają - pod artykułem, który edytowali/utworzyli. :Osobną grupę stanowią nowi użytkownicy, którzy "często gęsto" nie czytają zasad. Staram im się, poprzez tablicę wiadomości czy wyjaśnianie swojej edycji w opisie zmian, pokazać co robią źle, nad czym muszą popracować. W razie potrzeby im też się "oberwie". ;Miło słyszeć, że nie zawsze kończy się bezwarunkową blokadą. W kwestii Wikii, nie może też zabraknąć tego pytania - mógłbyś przybliżyć czytelnikom, dlaczego i jak powstał pomysł na stworzenie Wikianina od kuchni? Wszak jesteś twórcą tego projektu http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. :Wiedziałem, że padnie to pytanie. :W życiu każdej wiki pojawiają się mniej i bardziej zasłużowe jednostki. Czytając m. in. Featured Wikian z Community Central czy Bloggera od kuchni z bloga serwisu dobreprogramy.pl, pomyślałem, że ciekawie będzie poczytać o członkach społeczności, którzy wybijają się poza "obecny target" firmy z San Francisco. Tak, jak jest z każdym pomysłem - ktoś musi go zrealizować. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png :Niestety mam to do siebie, że biorę dużo na łeb, a potem... no cóż... ;No cóż, bywa. W tematyce Wikii, masz może jakieś konkretne pomysły co do jej rozwoju? :Hmmm... Rozwój Wikii to złożony i długofalowy proces. Moim zdaniem, administratorzy powinni mieć większy wpływ na szatę graficzną wiki z wyborem skórki dla wszystkich na konkretnej wiki i większymi możliwościami zmiany Oasisa na czele. :Użytkownik również powinien dostać możliwość wyboru skórki nie tylko "globalnie", ale także dla konkretnych projektów. :Osobnym zagadnieniem jest wsparcie dla Monobooka. Od dawna wiemy, że istnieje niemal identyczny względem układu Vector. Czy nie pora porzucić starą, jak na dzisiejsze dynamiczne czasy, skórę i dać użytkownikom wybór z prawdziwego zdarzenia? :Taki VisualEditor - czy, zamiast zmuszać użytkowników do zostania z samym źródłem, nie lepiej użyć Vectora, na którym edytor rozwija Wikipedia? :Przez brak wsparcia i często "bugujące się" dodatki MB nie jest na tyle mocny, by Wikia za rok, dwa go nie "wycięła" (pomijam rodzinę Nonsensopedii, która najmocniej "utrzymuje" go na Wikii). ;Przejdźmy więc dalej. Chciałbym omówić z tobą "święte wojny". Na pierwszy ogień - proste pytanie, która skórka jest twoim faworytem? :Oasis, co wynika głównie z lansowania jej przez Wikię, co przekłada się na jej popularność, więc także konieczność wsparcia. Poza tym jest całkiem wygodna i wygląda dużo nowocześniej od Monobooka. :Muszę przyznać, że Wikia miesiąca odwiedzana z Nokii n97 mini ciekawie wyglądała - zwłaszcza podpisy pozbawione teł. ;A Windows vs Linux? Jakie jest twoje zdanie w tym temacie? :Jako przyszły informatyk miałem styczność zarówno z jednym, jak i z drugim. Ba, BSD czy Mac OS X też nie są mi obce. :Każdy ma swoje wady i zalety, dlatego są używane w różnych sytuacjach. MS Windows jest bardziej "znany", więc programów na niego więcej, natomiast Linux - niedoceniany system, który może pokazać pazur. :Sam korzystam z Windowsa Visty z racji starszego kompa (miesio po premierze systemu), ale mam dostęp do maszyn z Linuxem, a nawet wirtualkę z Windowsem Longhornem (testowa wersja Visty) czy Windows 2.03. :No by powiedzieć... Jest inaczej. Trzeba się przyzwyczaić do tego, że "Linux to nie Windows i vice versa", jednak z obydwu systemów można korzystać i jest to nawet wygodne. ;Rozumiem. Zbliżamy się dużymi krokami do końca tego wywiadu, ale najpierw klasyczne pytanie - masz jakąś radę dla początkujących z własnego doświadczenia? :Jeśli masz problem, pytaj. Jeśli masz inne zdanie, rozpocznij dyskusję. Jeśli coś ci nie wychodzi, wysłuchaj krytyki i się popraw zamiast kłocić się z krytykami. Praktyka czyni mistrza. ;Czy chciałbyś jeszcze kogoś pozdrowić? :Oczywiście. Wymienionych w wywiadzie użytkowników Buzzek i Dawidn99, "całe połacie" społeczności Bakugan Fan Fiction Wiki czy Centrum, a także wszelkich krzykaczy, trolii i innych, z którymi ciekawie się dyskutuje i "dyskutuje". ;W takim razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak podziękować za udzielenie wywiadu http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. Do usłyszenia! :Nie ma za co i do usłyszenia. ---- To tyle, jeśli chodzi o mój wywiad z Pirrem. Już w kolejną sobotę spodziewajcie się następnego wywiadu od Pio387, jednak chciałbym zachować w tajemnicy osobę, która będzie udzielała go. Zachęcam również do zamieszczania w komentarzach propozycji pytań dla następnych uczestników i zgłaszania następnych kandydatów do udzielenia wywiadu tutaj. Pozdrawiam, — Wedkarski Kategoria:Wikianin od kuchni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach